Si'len and Be'na
by Botsey
Summary: In my fic, 'Christine's Story' she is talking to Lo'vaak who reveals his unusual heritage as a Vulcan/Betazoid. After I had mentioned this a guest reviewer suggested that a story should be written about this couple, so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Si'len and Be'na

Chapter One

Si'len stood by the open cargo bay of his ship and watched as his crew finished loading the various boxes and containers, or as he had heard Terrans call it, his 'bread and butter'.

He had distinct displeasure traveling to this planet, but he was a shipping merchant. That has been so in his family for four generations, and this was part of the job. This was the only life he had ever known, and on occasions it has brought him a great deal of profit and satisfaction. He thought of the recent shipment of medicines to Kyno that he heard had halted a terrible epidemic. His ship, _Abru'le _(upward) had just been refitted and he calculated that with his normal routine, and no accidents, he could probably go for another five years with no problems.

No one looking at the tall, handsome, straight-backed Vulcan male would have guessed his true age. He was, in the Vulcan world just coming out of adolescence. Under the most trying of circumstances a Vulcan lived to be well into their two hundredth year, some even have passed three hundred. The only thing an aged Vulcan might feel threatened by was the Bendi Syndrome, a degenerating disease that robbed a Vulcan of all logic and reduced a Vulcan male to the emotional level of a deranged Terran.

Silen had never set foot on Vulcan, nor had anyone in his family for four generations. From what he was told as a young child, very few if any of his family were alive on Vulcan, and if they were there, they would not have a clue as to who he and his family were. His family considered themselves, 'citizens of space.' He had been educated in The Vulcan Way and trained as a healer by his father and grandfather on this very ship.

S'Mat, his first officer approached his captain. Their relationship was not based on formalities and he did not address Si'len with the title of captain. He simply said,

"Si'len, we are loaded and ninety-nine percent of the cargo area has been used."

He handed Si'lin the three PAADs that he had used to check off the shipment that was to be delivered, which listed the items and their value, the second showed what had been loaded, shipping cost were shown on the third one. Payment for some of the items were made at their source others would be paid upon delivery. S'Mat had made the distinction well documented on the third PAAD. Now came, for Si'len, the unpleasant part of this stop, visiting Grup's 'den'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Si'len made his way from the loading dock, down the narrow streets that became filthier the closer he got to his destination. He raised his eyes as he got closer and saw the lit sign, 'Grup's' that indicated the place of business was open and the owner was present, so he went in through the open door. He knew he would find his customer and thus his payment over to the side in the shadows of the back area, surrounded with his own type of vermin.

Fortunately, this was a quiet time in Grup's place of business. Since breakfast was never served here, the morning might see a few intoxicated bodies lying around, holdovers from the previous night.

Si'len held his robes close to his body, hoping that nothing he passed would be touched by his clothing. The finalizing of any business with Grup This was always an unpleasant situation. The sights, sounds and smells of this place of business, which could best be described as restaurant, bar and even brothel, was always an attack on his Vulcan sensitivities. Si'len looked toward the area that Grup usually conducted business and saw his usual group of cronies—all dressed in an excess of everything, scarves, flashy jewelry, outlandishly tailored suits, and shoes designed for their various species' feet.

As usual, his ship's stop had a dual nature, he dropped off some items and picked up others. The finalization of business was one of checks and minuses. Of course, an individual whose 'business' was hanging on by a thin thread to compliance of this planet's legal requirements certainly did not trust anyone to finalize anything where credits were concerned. After the delivered items were matched against the picked-up ones, the balance was to be settled with credits.

His first officer, S'Mat was very thorough, especially on a stop such as this. He was fully aware of Grup's reputation as a cheat and liar so he documented everything. However, Si'len reputation was spotless, he was known as a captain who delivered his cargo safely and on time. This had always worked in his favor for he always had a full cargo ship. Based on word of mouth, his business was a successful one.

It took a great deal planning and communication to make that good reputation stick. In addition, regular cargo pickup and delivery, S'Mat also handled food supplies, water and fuel. There were six men that helped with loading and unloading. The next planet where they would stop would be Celtus II a far more pleasing place to stop. The ship will probably stay at that port for a week to give everyone some well-deserved rest. Even Si'len thought of how welcome this time would be. As a matter of fact this was one of the planets, one of the few places that he did not find himself assisting with the loading and unloading of cargo to expedite the delivery. But before that period of non-work, there were still quite a few deliveries to be made to several mining asteroids and space stations.

He checked the time and realized there was not much time before Second Meal. S'Mat's bondmate, T'Mar was the ship's cook and as a slightly reformed V'tosh ka'tur she was fully capable of unpleasant remarks if they were ever late for her well-prepared meals.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

As Si'len got closer to Grup he noticed movement under the cloth covered table where Grup and his group sat, the response to that activity was a resounding kick followed by a sharp outcry and a subsequent moan.

Si'len deposited the three PAADs on the table and Grup took them up to read. As he read, his lips were moving, an action that Si'len found most unpleasant, like someone chewing with their mouth open. Grup leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, his outstretched legs were crossed at the ankle. Si'len was fully aware of what would come next…an effort to not make a payment at all.

"My friend…"

Si'len knew he was not Grup's friend, and had no desire to become such, but his singular position as the only transfer station on this planet and a place that was always accommodating in supplying his ship's needs, made him not move to correct him so Si'len continued to listen.

"…this is such a paltry sum, nothing to quibble about. To show my good faith let me present you with a little present. He reached under the table grabbed a handful of hair and dragged out a grunting, furious female. She was dressed in rags that barely concealed her body, was filthy, her hair matted, and she was snarling. Again, Si'len was addressed as 'friend' which certainly did not describe the business relationship that Si'len had with Grup who who continued,

"You know this planet's punishment for murder, physical damage to a person or rape are really quite clear…execution. However, It has not happened in years. The message went out that the punishment was being drawn and quartered. It has certainly acted as a deterrent. If that were not the case I would have put this one out of MY misery. She refuses to submit, to go peacefully and willingly to her fate. She has threatened to castrate any male who comes near her. We have taken her threat seriously and she has no value to me or my 'business'. When cleaned up she is quite a beauty, take a look at that body and take my word for it.

If you have no use for her, she could get you a good price at any slave market in the quadrant, several times more than this amount I owed you and look I will make a note that this transaction's amount is to be added to your next payment."

Grup brought his foot up and again kicked the female soundly. Her response was a grunt. Si'len realized that the female's actions were her attempts to defend herself. Up until that realization he had decided to decline Grup's offer but then nodded to indicate his acceptance.

Placing his finger on the line to indicate where Grup should sign, Si'len insisted that he note that he had also received an unnamed female as NOT a part of the payment. Once these were signed Si'len pressed the button that sent copies to Grup's com unit.

Grup grinned and said,

"Once you get her cleaned up she is quite capable of general cleaning and cooking. I doubt you will ever be able to get her to service you, if you know what I mean, but thank you for taking her off my hands. Licking his lips he then said,

"It would have been a pleasure for me to have introduced her to my 'world.'"

Grup shoved her toward Si'len,

Then in explanation for her appearance Grup said,

"She has been locked up for one moon cycle on a limited ration, just thought I would let you know. The man she injured is still recuperating. I could not report it because of certain circumstances that might put me and my business in a detrimental light."

While Grup had been talking, Si'len formulated a plan; at the next planet stop he would leave her at a place of safety. As she was pushed toward Si'len she turned and spat in the general direction of her tormentor and then ran toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Si'len and Ba'na

Chapter Two

When Si'len and the girl boarded the ship he explained the situation to his crew and gave the girl into the custody of T'Mar with the request,

"Please have her clean herself up, teach her to use the sonic shower and see if any clothing aboard will fit her. I would prefer something that covers her entire body and please, put shoes or sandals on her feet.

Si'len then told the crew of his intention to leave her on Celtus II. Now it is known galaxy-wide that Vulcans never waste anything they were known for their devotion to ecology, which includes the premise of no waste. So, based on that mindset T'Mar spoke up, addressing Si'lin not as captain but as her friend,

"Si'len, you are not thinking clearly. She is far more valuable to you on this ship then if you free her. Educate her, make her useful and remove from yourself the urgency that accompanies 'Your Time' when we must hurriedly attempt to find T'kek, The Comforter. This female will save you for you, Silen, will probably be the first male that has treated her with respect and restraint during her captive life. I will attempt to find out her history and she will assist me in the kitchen and in general cleaning. She will not fear me because I too am female."

Si'len replied,

"She is but a girl."

T'Mar's reply was simply,

"I am female and I know this, that she is a woman with childish ways. She probably is illiterate and has never been free. Build in her a trust so she will come to you willingly."

Si'len nodded in understanding and handed the unnamed female into T'Mar's care saying,

"Take her to the sonic shower."

From his short time with her Si'len had observed the female's eyes and determined somewhere in her heritage he would find Betazoid. Since much of that race's gifts were not just inherent, but were enhanced through training by parents, he determined that she probably was taken away from her parents at an early age. Perhaps she was probably kidnapped in space by pirates. That would explain how it was that she was so far away from her home world. Perhaps some time in the future he would be able to question her.

He was seated in the ship's galley drinking tea when T'Mar brought the properly clad female to him, It was as Grup had said, she was indeed beautiful. He rose in greeting and invited her to be seated. In Batazed He asked,

"What is your name?"

She voiced a Standard expletive. Although his expression did not change his eyes displayed shock for he and T'mar were familiar with the Terran word that was used as an expletive.

Si'len questioned,

"Who gave you that name?"

"Grup, he said it fit me perfectly."

Of course they was no shame on her face or in her eyes for she had no idea of the meaning of the name she had been given.

It was not unusual for T'mar at times to show a small degree of emotion on her face. She and her husband had left Vulcan years ago labeled as _V'Tosh ka'tur,_ Vulcans without logic. She and S'mat had developed a healthy respect for The Vulcan Way as it was practiced on the ship. So, although small traces of emotion might be shown at times their expressiveness was never as obvious as those who held on to all the tenants of that cult.

"That name you uttered is from your other life. What name would you like to be known by?"

She stayed mute.

"Would you like T'Mar to assign you a name?"

She shook her head and then said,

"My name is Be'na*

"My parents, maternal grandparents and siblings died on Xenos II of some disease. It was a small colony of exiled V'Tosh . After it appeared the entire colony had died, pirates, looters came and they took me and I was sold to Grup. I am now twenty years old.

Si'len marveled because that was probably the most strung- together words she had spoken in years. Her captives had thought she was mentally deficient and that ploy had probably saved her from further forms of abuse. Perhaps she found out about the planet's very stringent laws regarding rape and the abuse of any kind, and used it to her advantage. This spoke well of her intellect.

Now it was understandable why Grup was anxious to get rid of her. As Terrans would say she was 'jail bait'. Si'len was convinced that if one of his 'hanger-ons', associates or whatever they could be called, were accused of any of the above actions, Grup must have had no doubt that that one would 'take him down' with him. So, it was best that he remove the temptation and accuser, because one of his men had already made the attempt, much to his injury.

Si'len continued,

"Do you know how old you were when you lost your family?"

Lowering her eyes she said,

"Six Terran solar years."

Nodding, Si'len instructed her,

"You may assist T'Mar with meals and any other duties she may assign to you. All hands on the ship must work to answer the needs of the many.

Part of your day must be spent in learning to read and write Vulcan, learn the sciences, astronomy, history and star charts. You may use the ship library."

Turning to T'Mar, Si'lan said,

"Let her study after First Meal and work after Second Meal. We will eat Second Meal now."

There was no aye, aye captain, no nod, just an about face and the addressing of duties. Every member of the crew gathered in the galley and Second Meal was served and eaten in silence. T'Mar was about to demonstrate the use of their eating utensils, but it appeared the Be'na was familiar with their use.

After the meal and before she and T'Mar gathered up the tableware she revealed to Si'len information that he had wanted to know,

"My immediate family were Betazoid, my two brothers and one sister died with my parents and as did one set of grandparents. My paternal great grandfather was Vulcan."

With the receipt of that information Si'len wondered if her telepathic skills could be nurtured. There was no information about such matters in any literature he had read, so he would make the attempt to perform a study.

He asked her whether she had any training in telepathic abilities. She remembered her family did meditate, and that her older siblings seemed to always know what one another were thinking, but her parents and grandparents spent quite a bit of time just trying to make sure there was enough to eat. Si'len thought that perhaps malnutrition played a part in the colony's extermination by whatever plague came to them.

Si'len wanted to question her further but his own instruction had been that she would do her work after Second Meal, so he dismissed her.

When shift change came, he made his way to the bridge to relieve S'Mat. No matter what time of 'day' was seen on any time keeper on a space ship, outside it was black with the light of stars shining like jewels. Si'len never tired of its beauty, ever changing, always glorious and holding a degree of danger that would remain ever present even with the most diligent of preparation.

His first mate was an excellent pilot and they already had engaged the services of a third pilot who would join them when they arrived for their time away from the ship at Celtus II. In addition, one of the Vulcan crew who presently served as a laborer S'Mat had started training to pilot the ship. His assignment on the bridge was going to be a long time in the future. Presently there were two shifts of twelve hours each. During certain clear runs, auto pilot could be implemented.

With Si'len's presence on the bridge S'Mat nodded, turned all the lights on the console illuminating all the various dials and meters so that with very little effort Si'len could determine their position and the necessary readings on the ship's condition that were displayed on the console. The final step to transferring duty was S'Mat placement of the headphones on top of the console and slipping out of the command chair allowing Si'len slipped in. No words were exchanged; the transfer of responsibility for the safety of all on the vessel now was in Si'len's capable hands.

*In one of my stories I did assign Lo'vaak's mother a name but I cannot remember what it was nor was I able to locate it in my stories. So, we have just picked another name.


	3. Chapter 3

Si'len and Be'na

Chapter Three

The basic activities of the ship continued, delivery and pick up until they reached Celtus V where they would enjoy a five day furlough. Si'len knew that S'mat and T'Mar were looking forward to the privacy that the planet's villas afforded. The other males on board always had contacts on each planet where they would fill their own agendas. Thus, the question that loomed, was, what to do with Be'na the only other female on board.

After deliveries, although Si'len deemed it unnecessary, the ship was going to be checked out by their on-board engineer and an on-planet repair shop engineer. The items that had to be shipped out would be picked up before their departure.

Before their departure for the villas T'Mar suggested that Si'len and Be'na check into a residential area in separate rooms and spend time together exploring the interesting sights on the planet. Because that was the safest route for her Si'len agreed and they showed up looking like an odd couple at a very low key vacation residence. Si'lin noticed that the majority of people housed there appeared to be older individuals or couples. He could foresee some raised eyebrows during their stay at that location.

He carried both pieces of their luggage as they checked in and he signed for both room. Si'lin insisted that they not be adjoined and after depositing her in her room went to his and decided to engage in an extended period of meditation, and five hours passed. Just as he surfaced there was a soft tap on his door and a soft voice,

"_T'kahv." _(Teacher)

He was dressed in his meditation robe when he opened the door. She was standing there with tears in her eyes,

"_T'kahv, _I am afraid to be alone in this place. It makes me think of my punishment from Grup. I will sleep at your feet on the floor and not bother you if I will not have to be alone. Si'len looked up and down the corridor to see if there were any prying eyes and then stepped away to allow her entrance.

"Do you require sustenance?"

She nodded in the negative,

"I require very little food. I promise that I will be very quiet and not disturb you."

"Is it only at night that this fear overwhelms you?"

"If I am busy on a chore during the day it does not bother me. You did not know that at night I slept outside your door and felt safe."

She threw herself at his feet,

"Please, _Kakhartausu _(guide) I will be silent and read if you allow me to stay here."

Si'len closed his eyes and nodded. She kissed his feet and crawled into a corner, covering the back of her head with her arms, she was facing the floor; a posture of submission.

"Would you require tea?"

She rose to her feet as she stated,

"I am able to prepare tea."

She served him his tea and retreated to the corner again. Si'len stated,

"It is not acceptable for you to sit thus. It is demeaning and would seem to indicate that I view you as beneath me, that is not the case, pointing to a chair at the same table as he sat. She slowly stood and walked slowly with her head down, and sat facing him.

He was not sure how he should address her, the use of Be'na's first name was uncomfortable on his lips. Allowing himself to recognize the difference in their age he started,

"…Daughter…

She shook her head and said,

"I am not a fruit of your loins, nor your female offspring."

"I wish to allow my address of you to reflect the fact that I am much older than yourself, that I will not harm you, so you will feel protected."

"Your very presence itself assures me of that fact and…I thank you. Since your first contact with me you have always served me in that way."

He nodded and voiced the 'needs edict'. Be'na stood and took his tea service to cleanse it. As usual she was dressed in a long shapeless garment that really did not hide the fact that had been voiced by Grup, her form was indeed beautiful. To remove that thought and that picture from his mind he would return to his meditation. It was necessary for him to remain centered in order for him to be useful in his role as the ship's healer a tradition in his family that also went back generations.

Si'len's eyes opened and his normal senses returned to the smell of food. Upon the table was a meal set for one as she had moved her chair away from the table and had seated herself at a distance so as to only observe him eating his meal.

"Where is your portion?"

"I will eat what is left after you have finished."

"Why have you made that decision?"

"I am your servant."

Si'len stood up and secured another place setting and positioned them facing his and gestured her to come to the table. He stated,

"Your position on my ship is as a member of my crew, here at this place you are my guest. You need grovel no more, you are free, be convinced of that."

With her head still bowed she brought her chair to the table. Si'len felt compelled to lift her face to his and repeated,

"Be convinced of the truthfulness of my words. Now, we will share my portion."

They shared their first meal together. Many more would follow to T'Mar's satisfaction.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The day for departure came and the entire crew was involved with the loading of the ship. There were already safety protocol in place that outlined the most efficient use of the cargo space. In addition safety measures addressing the stacking order of the cargo. One of the crew members had not followed this instruction when a last minute item was loaded and S'Mat had already checked off his list, although the loader did bring the matter to his attention, the problem was no one rechecked the size of the package.

Si'len always piloted his ship out of port and then would turn over control to S'Mat. As captain, he was aware that this was indeed part of the role in which he served. As he sat in the captain's chair, conferring with his navigator, monitoring dials, switches, buttons and watching monitors he felt completely satisfied, or did he?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Dear Readers:

Please be advised that the correct chapter three was posted a short time after I added the incorrect one to the story. You might want to check to see if the chapter three posted is the one that you read.

Si'len and Be'na

Chapter Four

Upon returning to the ship, the latest messages were down-loaded and a message from Kalib III, the planet where he had the distinct displeasure of meeting again with Grup. It appeared that there was an extremely profitable shipment awaiting pick-up on an emergency basis. Of course it was most logical to back-track instead of going further away and then returning to that location. Si'len entered the coordinates and awaited S'Mat's presence.

They had received a message from their new pilot, who happened to be S'Mat and T'Mar's son. It appeared that he would not be relieved of his prior commitment before two Terran weeks, so that would require another back-track, but that was the nature of Si'len's business.

He spent part of his morning hours in the library and while deeply engrossed in an ancient Vulcan text, Be'na entered and quietly took a seat and took out her lesson and Si'len could not help but observe her intense concentration on what was in front of her. At one point there must have been a reference to another publication and she searched the shelves and finally found the reference sited and started reading the indicated text. One half hour before Second Meal, she quietly left and he noticed that her absence affected him. He found himself in the galley as the table was being set and for the first time he noticed how gracefully she moved.

He returned to his quarters and lit his asenol and knelt on his mat and allowed himself the freedom that meditation granted him.

After this period that provided his mental centering, he dressed in a pair of loose fitting pants and a sleeveless shirt topped with one of his robes, he made his way to the small area, on the lower deck, where the crew practiced martial arts. His object, putting in some time at practicing the discipline of choice for most Vulcan males, _Suss Mahna. _The ability of this form to be tailored either in defensive or offensive mode explained it popularity.

When he arrived he saw that she was on her knees scrubbing the floor in this area. He inquired whether his presence would be a deterrent to the completion of her task. She nodded in the negative.

He removed his robe and started his routine wearing his loose fitting black pants and a sleeveless shirt that emphasized his toned body. After Be'na had observed him disrobing her face colored and she did not raise her eyes again. As soon as she finished there were none of the usual pleasantries that she seemed to favor. She scurried out of the door and when out of sight laid her body against the wall and breathed deeply, and tears ran down her face as she lightly beat her palm against the wall while her forehead rested against its surface. She silently sobbed

It was agreed that this evening Si'len would relieve S'Mat after Last Meal so the usual silent 'changing of the guard' took place at that time. His tour of duty was uneventful. The ship's lighting mirrored sunrises and sunsets, receding and increasing light in order to allow for natural bio-rhythms to be established and maintained. As usual, the silent relief routine would be observed.

S'Mat checked the destination chart and with the sighting of a bit of debris the ship veered slightly to avoid impact. Si'len had just started to leave the bridge when he heard a sound like a crash from the cargo bay and indicated by gesture that he would check the area. Entering the cargo area just as the ship veered again, Si'len looked up to see a large package falling directly toward him. He attempted to dodge that object but failed, but that action did save himself from a fatal injury. After Si'len had not returned within a reasonable period of time, S'Mat sent Be'na to ascertain what was the reason for his delay.

Be'na screamed his name when she found Si'len pinned under a large, heavy crate. He was still conscious. She ran back and told S'Mat what she had discovered and several of the crew went back and moved the object pinning Si'len to the cargo bay floor. He had already determined the extent of his injuries. He informed them of his condition, which was indeed serious, but not one that would prevent his full recovery with time and a healing trance.

He informed them there was no spiral injury involved so that he could safely be removed to his bed. Besides the broken bones, he had suffered a few scrapes and suffered a minimal loss of blood. He knew he had to put himself into a healing trance but he first had to make Be'na understand what was going to happen and what he would need her to do, for unlike T'Mar, she could be taken away from her tasks without any ill effects to the efficiency of the ship.

Once in his bed he told Be'na to bring water. He observed that she had not stopped crying since she had discovered him injured. He wondered if this was just an indication of her emotional nature. She held his head up so he could sip the liquid. Through that skin to skin contact he found more was involved with her emotional outpouring. He could not determine exactly what his response to her feelings should be, for he discovered Be'na loved him passionately.

After she had given him his water she knelt down by his bed and wept on his chest. His response was to run his uninjured arm from the crown of her head down to her shoulders and told her. How illogical.

"You were wise to come to investigate my absence. I am certain you have saved my life."

Of course, his statement did not stop her flow of tears which now included her grasping his tunic and whispering,

"Please do not leave me."

Now sobbing, she repeated the same statement and Si'len responded,

"I will not permanently leave you but now I will instruct you as to my care."

Silen explained the nature of the healing trace, how long it was going to take for his regeneration and the exact time for his awakening, He also told her to have S'Mat awaken him. She nodded through shuttering breaths, and Si'len said,

"Repeat those instructions to me."

She did, and leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, her long hair draping over his face and her scent entering his nostrils and his mind.

She whispered,

"Please return to us soon."

Si'len then did something uncharacteristic, he kissed her hand and then after a deep breath, Si'len succumbed to the numbing effect of the _tow-kath _(healing trance).

During his entire regeneration, Be'na hardly left his side. She slept at the foot of his bed embracing his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

For those of your who have read my 'Christine's Story' Si'len and Be'na's ages are listed. Looking back at the math, I must say, 'What was I thinking'. Be'na's age there is an impossibility considering Lo'vaak's age, and it is too late to make changes in that story. So, dear readers, in this story I have to come up with a completely different reference as to Lo'vaak's parent's ages. Disregard the other mathematical blunder. Again, thank you for continuing to read.

I wish to thank nyotarules, a loyal reader, for bringing this matter to my attention.

Botsey

Chapter Five

At the prescribed time Be'na hid her face as S'Mat raised his hand to slap Si'len into wakefulness. After the second blow, Si'len's hand grasped his rescuer's arm and said,

"Enough! I have revived."

Si'len's voice was strong and he raised himself up on his elbows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Be'na walking towards him with a large glass of water. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she knelt at his bedside. His crew did not need a hint and they all filed out to allow their captain and Be'na some privacy.

She whispered,

"You have returned to me. You kept your word. Thank you _Kakhartausu. _(One who shows the way by leading, directing or advising)

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While it is a known fact that the Vulcan trance is a regenerator of the body and its organs, the question is, where is the Vulcan mind during the body's addressing this task?

Si'len clearly remembered that in some of the visions that appeared in his mind Be'na was present. One of the most vivid of the mental images appeared prophetic, Be'na body was swollen with life and he was standing next to her. His recall of that vision made a sense of deep need come over him.

He rose from the bed and she stayed at his feet with her head bowed. He said,

"I must cleanse my body and then we shall talk."

There was no odor for there was no perspiration. But Si'len knew that the time in the shower would allow him to align his thoughts. As he passed her on the way to the sanitary facility he touched the top of her head and she trembled.

He was attempting to identify the reason why she was still crying, and it left him puzzled. As he looked into the mirror while removing his facial hair he studied his seventy year old face. It was not lined or worn, his body was well kept and strong. Never had he leaned toward any form of debauchery and The Vulcan Way was treasured by him and his crew. He was in perfect health and he was fully capable of fulfilling those enlightening visions.

He was dressed in a formal robe when he appeared before her crouched figure and she looked up and continued weeping.

He knelt before her and asked,

"I have returned, you still shed tears, clarify."

"You would not understand."

"You are not able to determine that."

"You do not know? You not understand?"

"What is it you want me to understand, Be'na?"

It was the first time he had ever spoken her name to her and her eyes shot up to his.

"You have never spoken my name."

"There was never any need before this time."

She then replied,

"Now, I weep for me, not for you. I am not deserving of your attention and I so much wish that I was."

Realizing that serious talk was necessary immediately, Si'len requested,

"Stand up, your present position does not afford you the dignity you deserve. You do not understand your own worth. You are highly valued by me because you used your wits and escaped harm while still a prisoner under Grup. You responded to and carried out instructions given you by T'Mat and myself in areas of labor and education. You now speak, read and write Vulcan, can name and describe scientific experiments, and even have a basic knowledge of star charts. Be'na, you are no longer child, but a mature woman to whom I now declare _kun'ut kali-fi (marriage proposall)_

Her lips trembled and her hands went to her heart.

"You want me as your bondmate?"

"That is my decision."

She closed her eyes as she said in a trembling voice,

"Si'len, so deep is my attachment to you I was almost tempted to give to you freely, what the others could not take away from me by force."

"So I ask, Be'na, will you bond with me and bear my sons?"

The look on her face was one of disbelief,

"I love you with all my heart Si'len."

He did not correct her, to comment on the fact that her statement was illogical, for the heart was a pumping organ, instead his next words were,

"I will only allow you to make this choice after you hear about me and all Vulcan males. I have not ever set foot on Vulcan but I am still governed by the planet's seven year cycle, it is written in our DNA. On this ship none of my family practiced _koon'ul, _the seven year old betrothal bond. Mates were chosen from other families of Vulcans who were also space travelers.

Centuries ago, my people were vicious, clannish and blood thirsty. A wise man arose from our midst who was first of all a warrior. It was because of his exposure to that life he was able to see how futile it was to allow passion and emotions, which run very deep in the Vulcan psyche, to govern all decisions, to color and taint us. He encouraged us to adopt logic that would allow us to subjugate emotions and allow peace and calm to become the dominate feature of Vulcan life. It is true that we are a logic driven people, but the emotions that we keep buried inside, trapped in the deepest reaches of our mind, have never been eradicated and that eventually these do erupt during a period in the male Vulcan's life. These build until there is a breaking point, where passions, emotions, lack of logic take over and we are reduced to the way we were before. It is called the 'Pon Farr' 'the time for mating'and it's biological presence can be noted by a biological imbalance. All living things on Vulcan are tuned to this requirement of nature and at that time we as a species are driven by sexual forces that we are unable to control. The condition is terminated by the adunas' body accepting life from her bondmate and starting to create a body for an offspring. This immediately corrects the imbalance that has brought about his time of madness.

The length of time for Pon Farr differs when another species is involved, because a Vulcan female becomes fertile upon her bondmate's entering into Pon Farr or 'His Time'.In the case of many non-Vulcan females pregnancies are governed by the female's monthly cycle not by the male's response to her. For this reason the length of time that the male experiences 'His Time' or Pon Farr would be governed by the non-Vulcan female's natural cycles. Based on those physical facts, each experience with a non-Vulcan female can either be of short or long duration. All life on Vulcan is joined in this experience of this seven year new regeneration.

The normal interval for this experience is seven years but extreme stress, emotional upheaval, any intense reaction to a stimuli can trigger a male's Pon Farr, so as Vulcan males we attempt to avoid these situations and continue in a mindset that is both calm and peaceful.

A Vulcan male can perform any physical act of intimacy at any time, and can even sire children. The difference that marks this time is that without a bondmate who can satisfying this totally physical need, he will die a drawn out, painful death. It is for this reason that Vulcan custom dictates that children are bonded, or we could say engaged at seven years of age, so that a bondmate is guaranteed at the time of the Vulcan male's need, His Time.

Usually, the male will experience his first episode in his third decade of life. I have experienced six Pon Farr and have survived by enlisting the services of a female who will bond with me temporarily and then the bond is severed. My life in space never provided me with an opportunity to seek out a permanent bond…until now.

Pon Farr is a time of loss of control by the Vulcan male and because we are so much known to be quite the opposite, this matter is never discussed with outsiders, and rarely among ourselves. Such is the way for a Vulcan male.

Our females, who have the same bone density as we males do, go through the ordeal with very little consequence to their physical person. Be'na, you are not a Vulcan female, and while I would never intentionally do anything that would harm you, during this time of uncontrolled behavior, I might cause you injury, but, in the deep recesses of the Vulcan male's mind he knows that his continued survival depends on his aduna or wive's survival. so serious injuries are virtually non-existent.

I have never had intimacy that was truly personal. It was a paid for performance by a person I see every seven years. We never speak, never caress, it is merely a function that is carried out and I leave with no further thought of the matter or the person until the next time I require such services. I now realize how much I have missed and how that same act will now become precious to me, because of you.

You now have all the information set before you. I would never allow you to make such a commitment without having all the information presented to you, so you can make 'an informed decision'.

In barely a whisper Be'na said,

"I accept you and it."

Si'len next informed her,

"For me to perform the marriage bond I must touch you and our minds will become one before our bodies are also made one. I am a healer, and have performed this service for others many times. Once we are one mentally, then we can become one physically. You will know my thoughts, my deeply held emotions, I will know how to please you and you will likewise know my need. I will always know where you are, be aware of your continued safety and if anything should dare to threaten you in any way, it is I who will rescue you and punish whoever thought so lightly of our bond.

Be'na, do you understand that the bond is a lifetime one?"

She nodded and then for the first time, Be'na looked Si'len in the eyes. She did not shed one tear; her voice did not tremble as she made her next reply,

"Si'len, I am yours."

He did not hesitate, instead he brought her forward and placed his hands on her psi points and the healer Si'len bonded with this female whom he had determined was indeed remarkable. As he withdrew from her consciousness she collapsed into his arms and placing her forehead to his he sent,

"Rest now My Be'na, when you wake I will make you mine. Do not fear me, for I am your protector for the rest of our lives."

She initiated a kiss upon his lips and while it was a first for both, it would not be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Si'len and Be'na

Chapter Six

As she slept he studied her form, he could not deny her beauty. From their bond he was now privy to her deepest secrets. From her statement and their bond he understood that he would be the first to join with him. Of course, at his age he knew the mechanics of the act having been served by T'kek, The Comfortor six times. When he sought her out her purpose was to save his life, not bring any warmth or commitment to him. There was never any spoken word during that time, just a temporary bond. Of course, those acts never caused his heart to soar, or for there to be any more than a physical need to be addressed. How will this be different? What part of his psyche would react differently at this joining.

With those thoughts he felt vulnerable, naked, and not in control. This was definitely a different experience for him. With much weighing heavily on his mind he went to his place of meditation to mentally review these thoughts. During this time he discovered although his body was definitely ready, his mind was not.

He felt her soft presence besides him as she joined him in meditation. His breathing became shallow, and he internally groaned. Listening to her thoughts he discovered that she was praying, in her mother tongue.

"…Please Goddess Mother, you the Creative Force of the Four Deities, creator of the Sacred Chalice and Holy Rings help me take good care of this person who has accepted me despite my many faults. Bless this union with many fine sons so his house can continue. Help me be a good student, to learn from him so I can teach our children. Allow me to not make him uncomfortable with my tears…and help me please him and quell my fears as we make each other complete…

Goddess Mother, The heavens rejoice in your presence and while he does not know you, please look upon him favorably and bless him. …May these request become true according to your will.

_Vwpi _(Amen)

When he opened his eyes she was kneeling next to him with her chin resting on her chest. By the sound of her breathing, Si'len determined she was attempting to quell her emotions. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was trembling. He reached out and touched her cheek and she shuttered. Si'len said,

"You must look at me Be'na."

She nodded, but her eyes were still squeezed tight.

"It is very important that you look at me, Be'na."

She looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

He placed his open palm between them and instructed her to place her index and middle fingers on his in the _ozh'esta_ The message sent was this,

"In life, what is unknown to us can cause us fear and apprehension; I do not wish our joining to have such a beginning. You will now see in your mind what our joining will entail. You must not ever fear me for my role as adun, your bondmate, means I am your protector and provider. You have touched my heart and I will never willingly be the source of any fear on your part."

He then let her see how they would be joined physically and mentally; and with that act he would always know where she was, that she was safe, and advised her that he would be willing to sacrifice himself on her behalf because that was The Vulcan Way. He had already explained what would happen during 'his time'. He then asked, did she understand and she nodded.

Still holding her with their hands remaining in the _ozh'esta _he with little effort lifted her slight body and brought her to his bed. It was not the fires of _pon farr,_ but the extent of his desire for her body that made him burn. She lay there and he disrobed and said,

"My aduna, you must look upon my unclothed body."

Her eyes were still closed when he sat besides what was from now on going to be their bed and caressed her face,

"My Be'Na, you will either see me with your eyes or with your mind, by your actions you make the choice."

Her eye that was away from him fluttered open. With that he stood up.

She whispered,

"I have seen the unclothed body of males before, that was how some males at Grup's would present themselves to me. I was repulsed. But now what I see is beautiful to me, and I want you to make us one. I will try to please you."

He responded,

"It will never be one way, My Be'na, we will bring pleasure to one another."

Si'len reached for her so she could stand before him. He started to disrobe her and he stilled himself so as not to frighten her. It was traditional for the adun to rip the clothes off of his aduna, symbolic of the physical tear she would endure, but in her fragile mental state, he would slowly removed each item and as he did so, he folded them and placed them on the table by their bed.

With every layer he removed, he became more difficult for him to remain calm. When he did reach her undergarments, he did remove them with a single evidence of Vulcan strength and her breathing became heightened. He said,

"My Be'na, you are beautiful in form and face and my desire for you is awaiting fulfillment, but I want you to know, it was first your resourceful mind and willing spirit that has made me desire to be joined with you."

He then stroked her face, her hair, and his hands went on to discover other parts of her body. She was moaning and responding with what he determined was a Betazoid expression of affection. He had learned of the Terran way of expressing affection, the placing of one's lips on the person of the person who you are drawn to. He rained kisses on her face, lips and other parts of her beautiful form and then lifted her and she again was in their bed, this time he was above her and she nodded…he suppressed the primitive desire to growl and with his lips at her shoulder he claimed her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Never in his life had visited such heights, his heart did indeed soar. Every time they joined he discovered something else that made him desire to join with her again. Each time was a new revelation and she kept caressing his face and whispering endearments. Just as it had already been the case, she was an apt student and when he finally released her to rest, they were no longer strangers in that most intimate of expression, and he had discovered his greatest treasure, was in fact, his aduna, Be'na.


	7. Chapter 7

Si'len and Be'na

Chapter Seven

He had to allow her to sleep; after all, two days had passed since their first joining. He was…satisfied. It had been his intention to be certain to satisfy her also.

He rose from his bed and covered her form with a light blanket and went to the sanitary facility to cleanse his body. She stirred and reached over to his side of the bed and was startled when he was not present, in the bed. She sat up, tossed her hair behind her and listened carefully to the sounds in the cabin. She rose from the bed, followed the sound and entered the shower to join him. She loosened her hair and he took the initiative to shampoo its length. She smiled up at him and kissed him deeply…there appeared to be no hope for sleep within the foreseeable future.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they finally exited their cabin, she was dressed in one of his robes and her hair cascaded down her back. He took the consort's stance behind her with his hand at the small of her back. Vulcan dignity would not allow any congratulations, the voicing of off-colored jokes or ribbing. All was just as it was before except they sat together and Silen was anxious to serve his shift, and get back to his cabin. Be'na would have to return to the cabin to change clothes so she could get back to work. Things would return to normal…sort of. In reality, it would be the 'new normal'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They had made two near-by deliveries and then changed course to return to Kalib III to pick up the emergency delivery. When they docked Si'len instructed Be'na,

"Beloved, you have enemies on this planet. I must encourage you to stay close to the ship, as a matter of fact, do not leave the ship's confines. S'Mat and I must go to secure insurance and listings of the contents to allow clearance for that new delivery. Once that has been secured, we will load, and then we will depart."

He kissed her palms and left with S'Mat who had his ever- present supply of PAADs under his arm.

Once S'Mat and Silen reached the depot they came to understand why this delivery would prove to be so lucrative, first of all it was huge, secondly, it was an emergency delivery. He and S'Mat conferred with the depot manager and decided to insure the safety of this delivery for twice the normal amount. Because of its' size and delicate nature, they would have to unload everything on the ship, place this cargo in the center and use the other packages as cushions against movement and possible damage. S'Mat contacted the crew and told them that the cargo hole should be emptied, but due to the ship's location he did not want the cargo left to inspection by others nor anything to be stolen, so he gave them a window of one half hour to start clearing everything out. In the meantime, on their end, they would have the new delivery loaded and bring it to the ship. Up until that time the crew was to consider the interim as free time.

Be'na was going about her daily chores which included disposing of refuse that could not be recycled. There was a bin in the cargo hole where all such materials were placeed. The bin would be emptied on an asteroid dedicated to refuse deposal. When she entered the area she thought she saw movement to her right and turned,

Her eyes widened in fright. It was Grup's bodyguard, Lxx; he was licking his thin lips as he said,

"Well, well, well, they got you all cleaned and dressed up for me."

She asked,

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

With sadistic glee he continued,

"Grup was right, your beauty is amazing; you would have been the star of all his beauties if you would have just cooperated."

She attempted to sprint toward the deck door and he grabbed her arm and licked her face. She had first felt fear and now what she felt was repulsion. She was about to cry out when his rough hand clamped down on her mouth squeezing her face in a tight grip. Then he slapped her hard enough to split her lip. She whimpered.

Miles away, Si'len's head recoiled from the blow Be'na had just received. He felt pain not his own. His breathing changed and he said,

"Be'na."

Knowing that everything had been signed off and the shipment could not be abandoned, S'Mat said,

"I will deliver this shipment to our ship."

With that, Si'len entered the vehicle they had used to arrive at the depot, he gunned the engine and sped down the narrow streets to the ship.

Lxx had Be'na pinned against the wall of the ship. She had a death grip on a handle or bar that prevented him from throwing her to the floor. Anxious, his free hand ripped the front of her dress. He then licked her bare skin and with a sadistic grin he said,

"You attempted to destroy 'my equipment' but it will be my pleasure and your privilege to experience its marvelous function. As he said that, he reached down and exposed himself. He again slapped her and she still attempted to not fall to the floor where his weight would be able to pin her to the floor. While continuing to hold herself upright, to prevent herself from falling, she heard a growl and Lxx weight was removed from her.

Be'Na looked into a face twisted with fury. She gave a small cry of surprise when she realized it was Si'len. He effortlessly lifted her tormenter up off the ground with one hand and threw him to against the wall. When Lxx attempted to stand Si'len's perfectly executed Suss Manah offensive moves met the invader's body with resounding thuds. Her tormenter's screams drew a group of various species to observe. They positioned themselves outside the cargo door through which Si'len had entered. Some there were even gambling on the outcome of the 'event', like they were at a sports arena. This action was typical of how they would have reacted if they witnessed what Terrans referred to as a 'bar fight'.

Within minutes the siren of a law enforcement vehicle was heard and it pulled up and an officer made his way to the entrance of the ship.

The officer inquired as to the nature of the situation and Si'len answered,

"This male trespassed upon my ship and attempted to do vile injury to my adun, my wife."

"Am I to understand this male attempted to rape your wife?"

"That is what I have just said," was Si'len's reply.

The officer advised Si'len,

"You are aware of Kalib III's laws in this regard?"

"Yes, I am, but the crime was not committed on Kalib III's soil, since the criminal was aboard my ship, he is on Vulcan soil and therefore under Vulcan law. Perhaps I can demonstrate Vulcan justice to you so you will understand that this crime will not go unpunished."

With those words Si'len went to a chest and withdrew a wooden box. Placing it on the table he opened it to display knives of every description.

Directing his comments to the official Si'len continued,

"Vulcans are peaceful and display calm until there is a cause to display our ability in the use defensive disciplines. Besides the protection of our home world, our leaders, the persons most to be protected are our wives and children. We will willingly die in the protection of these who are considered our treasures.

Although no such criminal act has been reported on our home planet for centuries, on Vulcan rape continues to be a capital offense. But, in view of the fact that this criminal made the attempt, but was unable to carry out his base desires, he will not die. But, it is my duty to protect other females from his predatory behavior by removing the member that would allow him to personally carry out such a desire. I will allow my wife to make a choice as to how this shall be carried out, either surgically or mentally."

By this time, Lxx had been reduced to a whimpering, pleading, kneeling shell of a male.

Be'na sent,

'Please, shed no blood.'

"Ahh, it appears my wife is repulsed by the sight of blood, so you will not be able to witness my surgical prowess."

With that statement he returned the chest of knives to their storage cabinet. Then, administering a nerve pinch Lxx, fell unconscious and then with a brief meld, the part of his brain that would govern the use of 'his misguided member' was silenced. No person would ever be victimized by his use of it in that expression of violence and control that so traumatized its' victims.

The officer asked,

"May I enter to remove the criminal from your ship?"

"There is no need."

With one hand he picked Lxx up and tossed him into the air, far above the crowd out into the street. He was grateful that S'Mat had instructed the crew not to immediately unload the ship. He was about to push the lever to close the door and pick up his wife when he heard a vehicle and then S'Mat's voice.

"Si'len, what has happened?" Seeing her torn dress and Be'na's condition he was able to come to his own conclusion and stated,

"Go, comfort your adun, we will carry out your instructions."

With those words Si'len lifted Be'na and carried her to the privacy of their cabin. Within the privacy of those walls he would examine Be'na's mental state and correct any physical or mental damage she had experienced. After that he would bring her the comfort of silence, shed tears and his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Si'len and Be'Na

Chapter Eight

The crew reconfigured the packages in the cargo bay and they immediately got on their way. The site for the emergency delivery was on their route and Si'len figured that at top speed they would arrive there within two days. Si'len relieved S'Mat and as usual checked everything and sat back to enjoy 'the view'. The ship was complete with early warnings for possible collision-course-debris. The automatic verbal and display scans revealed and identified ships in the area and so everything was sat up for a quiet 'ride'. S'Mat and he had determined that within three days all the deliveries on board will have been taken care of and he would start to implement their next pick-up and delivery run, which thankfully at this time did not include Kalib III.

It was during the next night that Si'len suspicioned a bodily change. He felt his body growing hotter, his thinking was even impacted. When he awoke he went to speak to S'Mat and explained what he believed was happening. The three requirements for this to occur had been met, so in fact the biggest problems was to continue to check his hormonal balance and to advise Be'Na. No member of his crew had ever experienced Pon Farr on board the ship and he had always gone wherever T'kek would be. Now, however, the decision, as to location, would be up to him and Be'Na.

He knew there was not a 'safe place' here on the ship. In addition, in addition, he had no idea how long this episode would last. What he did know was that any Vulcan establishment, whether it be a residential arrangement, eating facility, place to purchase Vulcan foods, all would have at least one safe room' built under their establishment for such a situation as his. He was aware that all Vulcans who traveled space visited such locations. In view of the accumulating facts they delivered the remaining cargo in record time.

It was agreed that they would return to _ because they had to go there anyway to pick up S'Mat and T'Mar's son who would eventually serve as third pilot on his ship. There were many Vulcan establishments on that planet and he would select the one that at least, on the outside looked pleasing to Be'na.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He insisted that they take Last Meal together in their cabin. He went to the galley and got two covered plates, and they sat and ate their meal in silence.

Sensing something was wrong because he appeared to be distancing himself from her Be'na finally said,

"I am sorry I caused you bother and trouble. I was just carrying out my duties. I will be more careful in the future. Please forgive me."

Picking her up and placing her in his lap, he reached down and pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her palms.

"My Be'na, there is nothing to forgive. If you have sensed a distancing it is because I am frightened for the first time in my life. I fear that 'My Time' is approaching. It is coming early because all three of the triggers that could allow an out of sequence experience have happened to me; Intense actions, release of deeply seated feelings, with an accompanying experiences apparently have hastened its' approach."

"Silen, my adun, of what are you fearful?"

"I fear because of your small frame and fragile nature."

"Then you must show me what 'The Comforter" did to and for you so we will both come through 'the fires', let me know everything and then that will be so."

He stroked her hair and said,

"You are brave, strong and beautiful, what more could a Vulcan male ask?"

"For a son," was her reply.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once the ship docked at Celtus V, Si'len and Be'na departed with a few belonging, some of which were of a personal nature. The arrangement was that after his episode had would return to the ship. Once on board he would contact the crew.

They walked the boulevard and Si'len had already told her to pick the location where she would feel most comfortable.

The only message that had to be exchanged at the front desk is silent. The proprietor observed Si'len's hand tremors. He nodded and then led Si'len and Be'na to a rear room with absolutely no furnishings. In the rear was a door and he led them down a flight of stairs to a stone walled hallway with a row of doors. He gestured to indicate the choice of a room was up to them. Si'len led the way to the end of the hallway and the door opened immediately. He nodded to the host who then departed.

Inside, Be'na observed what could best be described as a cave. There was a tub, a sink and a stone bed. At the far end of the room was a door that opened for the placement of their clothes. Apparently it could be locked from the other side. The temperature was comfortable.

Si'len held his hands out so he could observe his symptoms' progression. This time there was a reversal of actions usually taken during their usual times of intimacy. Be'na started to disrobe him as she gently kissed his body. Once she had finished with him, she started to take off her clothing. He still had enough presence of mind to fold their garments and deposited them on the other side of the small door. He noticed a signaling devise situated by that door to signal when they would be able to leave the cave.

They would not eat until the bout was over. No wonder a loss of weight of both partners was expected. It appeared that the body went into starvation mode during this time and conserved whatever reserve was available. No couple ever starved during this time which indicated the body's ability to adapt. From what Si'len had noted from other Vulcan space travelers who had also bonded with non-Vulcans. their partners did not starve either.

He decided before the madness descended he would take her gently and be able to remember that event with clarity. She came to him and gently kissed him and said,

"Give me my pleasant memory."

He obliged.

Within minutes after their tender expressions, he felt his body start to tremble violently and heat envelope him. She lay on top of him wiping his face and then she heard his response,

"Mine."

The ordeal began.

Epilogue

Their first born, Lo'Vaak was conceived during Si'len's first Pon Farr after bonding with Be'na. Twins Manuk, and Ba'taak were born next after their second Pon Farr together. Lo'Vaak's only sister, Ta'Na was not a product of Pon Farr but of the continuing and deepening love and devotion that flourished between these two opposites. That child came to be called, her father's 'best fruit' or 'the apple of her father's eye


End file.
